


A Chance

by MelyndaR



Category: High School Musical (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 17:11:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4145919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelyndaR/pseuds/MelyndaR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A song Ryan writes for Kelsi soon after their high school graduation</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Chance

It's the final year

That we're here

Before we go away.

What if we took a chance

Upon our dance

And let love lead the way?

What if I held you

And you held me

And we took a chance on what we could be?

"Happily ever after" isn't just for far away.

"Happily ever after" could be ours today.

If you'll take my hand

You'll understand

That I'll be there for you

Under big, bright lights

And the city sky,

During all you may go through.

Look in my eyes;

It's not a lie.

You know that it's the truth.

Give "us" a chance and I'll prove

How much I love you.


End file.
